Fosterd
by XDarlingMiaX
Summary: Bella is a foster child with a bad past. Warning Swearing
1. Chapter 1 Prefrance

Okay i'm a 12 year old i look like Stephany Myer?

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I was put in the foster system when i was 8. i'm 16 now and i've been in about 30 different homes all of them sent me back because I'm what they call a "troubled Teen" I mean sure i've had a hard life and all that shit and i wear all black but so dosn't mean i'm absolutly horriable. SO now I'm going back to Forks Washington and I'm being fostered by a family called The Cullens. They have like 5 teens already so its beond me why they want anymore but i really don't give a shit. If i had the choice i wouldn't even be going becouse that is where i grew up until i was 8 and there are some bad ass memories there because that is where my parents died. I'm gonna be a junior the rest of the year then i'll be a senior next year. I'll be in the same year as there kids Alex and Edmund or somthing like that.I'm with my social worker her name is Anna and she's telling me

"Now Bella you have to beahev for Dr. And Mrs. Cullen and try to be friends with the kids."

Just like she always dose. Its always the same speech so now adays i don't even bother listening.I'm listening to my favorite song Smile by Avril Lavinge. Anna tells me to look out my window becouse where here at my new "home". A woman that can't be more than 25 came out folowed by a man around the same age. Then 5 teens came out behind them. Great.

As soon as I got out of the car the first woman that came out came over to me whail the first man got my bags out of the trunk and talked to Anna. The Lady started talking.

"Hi you must be Isabella. I'm Esme This is Carlise." SHe pointed to them Man who must be . Then she Pointed to a Pixie like Girl and said " That is Alice." Then she pointed to a girl who looked like a supermodle and said "Thats Rosalie." Then She Pointed to a guy who looked like he was on steriods and said "Thats Emmett." Then she pointed to a boy who wasn't as big as Emmett and had blond hair and said "Thats Jasper." Then she [pointed to the last boy who had this bronzy colored hair and said " Last but not least Thats Edward." I Guess its Edward and Alice who's grade I'm in. I was close.I replied

"I'm Bella."

I said bye to Anna and we all went inside.

I faked being tired and showed me to my room wist Dr,Cullen brought up my bags. My room was pitch black and had a red bedspred and had a desk.I had my own bath room. I started putting my cloths in the dresses and set up my i pod dock befor i sat on the bed and drifted off to sleep. {I was tempted 2 end there but i didn't}

When i woke up i forgot where i was. The Big guy Emmett came into my room. I screamed until he left. Then The Pixie knocked and asked to come in. I replied with the ever so used whatever and she came dancing in. I wonder if i can get some coffie. Alice asked me if i wanted some pancakes and told me to follow her down to the kitchen where Esme was making some pancakes.

"Goodmorning Bella would you like somthing to drink?" Esme asked

"Could i mabey have some coffie?"

"Ofcourse!"

then she handed me the cup which help my pure caffine. sweet! every one knows i need my caffine in the morning or i'm even bitchyer than normal.

* * *

><p>Hope u enjoyed<p>

Ari-Princess of Hades


	2. The plan

IDO ANYTHING

As Soon as I got my coffee the little Pixie came bounding down the stairs.

"BELLA! BELLA!BELLA!" Aliceshrieked" We need to go shopping! NOW!"

"Whoa Pixie Calm your hormones. I've barely had my coffee." I replied.

"COME ON! We need to get to the mall it's a big big big sale today."

" Pixie the only stores I shop at are Hot Topic & Spencer's' that's it.

"Bella we are fixing your wardrobe." Alice Commanded

"Alice, GET A LIFE. My wardrobe my choice. And Pix wanna know a secret?"

"Sure!"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I yelled " Esme`, Carlisle please tell Pixie Bitch I'm not going shopping. Now If you'llexcuse me I think I'm gonna finish this in my room."

As I retired to my room I was thinking. How am I gonna smoke, drink and sneak out to get high and drunk? These people watch me like a hawk. I'm screwed.

After a while I walked down stairs and found Esme` in the kitchen. Time to put my plan into action.

"Esme`, Do you think I could hang out with some of my old friends?" I questioned.

" Like who, sweetheart?" Esme` replied

"Angela Weber Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory." I said "Angela wanted to have a sleepover."

"I suppose. Do you need a ride?."

"Yeah but can you drop me off at the diner instead. Angie wanted to meet at the diner and get something to eat first."

"OK go pack an overnight bag and I'll give you some money before you get out of the car."

I am so proud of my lying skills.

As I ran up stairs smiling at the outcome of my plan as i tried to find my favorite clubbing dress. My real plan was to have Esme` drop me off at the diner where my bgf Jamez was picking me up. He is gonna drop me off tomorrow after noon so I wouldn'tbe high or drunk and I could shower. My Plan was perfect.

"OK Esme` I'm ready." I said stomping down the stairs.

" Lets go. Sweetheart what time do you think you'll be home tomorrow?" Esme` said

" No later than 5 or 6. Angela and the girls wanted to go shopping tomorrow in Port Angles."

We arrived at the diner and I saw Jamez's motorcycle in the lot. I held back a cry of joy. I thanked Esme` for the ride and walked into the dinner. As soon as i saw Esme`'s car leave I ran and hugged Jamez.

"Hey Princess, I missed you a lot . Ready to go clubbing?" Jamez asked

"Hey Jamez. I missed you to. When am I not ready to go clubbing?" I replied

OK sorry about the cliff-hanger. I wrote this during like 3 of my classes today its in honor of my epic report card!

Love Always,

Ari\


	3. THe Club

**Hey Y'all It Scarlett here With the newest chapter. Sorry it took so long i just started typing again schools been crazy. Try being a 7th grader with my math teacher She gives out a shit load of hw. READ ON!**

**We flew down the highway towards Seattle. Jamez's apartment was close to the clubs we go to.  
>"Hell Bells! You got your ID?" Jamez asked "Your clubbing dress? Makeup? You left some things here last time there in the bathroom and my closet if you need them!"<br>"Jamez, darling I have everything I need just worry about getting ready. Wear your leather pants and a red top!" I yelled back  
>My makeup and hair were done quickly and I quickly pulled on my dress and had Jamez zip it for me. My heels were considered hooker heels here at least they were normal in Arizona but here not so much. I walked out and Jamez said<br>"Damn! Princess you look HOT!"  
>"Thanks Bro! Now get the keys and LETS GO!" I replied<br>We still took the bike to the club course there was no way in hell i was walking there in 7' heels. When the bouncer got a look of me, he let Jamez and I right in barely glancing at our IDs. Our IDs were so good even the cops couldn't tell they were fake, I know i made em'. Almost immediately I had 20 or so guys asking to dance with me.  
>"JAMEZ HELP!" I yelled not wanting to be fawned over. Jamez casually waltzed over to me a margarita in hand for me.<br>"BACK OFF MY SISTER!' He yelled scaring the boys off.  
>"Thanks Jamie.'' I said quietly<br>"Any time princess Any time.'' He replied " Hows that new home of yours?"  
>"Hell utmost hell. They have this one daughter she loves shopping. She clamed i needed a new wardrobe i told her hell no. Then they have three boys and none of them are that cute and one other daughter shes a total bitch. Save me Jamez." I said back. " Now Lets dance. Arizona style." I said with a smirk on my face.<strong>

Meanwhile at the Cullens.

Carlisle's POV

**"Carlisle!" Alice yelled  
>"What Alice?" I responded<br>" Bellas at some nightclub in Seattle" She said quickly  
>" Alice Bella is with Angela and some other girls she use to know." Esmé said<br>" Esmé I just had a vision Bella is clubbing with some guy. Their at Scandals please just go check." Alice Replied  
>"Esmé, Love I will go check." I said " Happy Alice?"<br>"Yes, Very." She replied**

Back at Scandals

Bella POV

**Jamez and I were grinding wildly and I was piss ass drunk. When I heard;  
>"IZABELLA!" It was my new warden Carlisle "IZABELLA MARIE CULLEN!" Carlisle yelled again as he spotted me grinding Jamez.<br>"Izabella say goodbye to this guy and we are going home." Carlisle said calmly.  
>"Hell no old man I'm staying here with my Jamez." I said<br>Jamez who wasn't as drunk as me whispered in my ear  
>"Princess, go with him you're probably already in trouble."<br>"Jamez I don't wanna go." I whined  
>Jamez spoke loud enough for Carlisle to hear<br>" Hell Bells I'll come pick you up soon and we can go watch movies or something okay princess? If thats okay with you sir?"  
>"Fine Jamez. I love you big bro" I said<br>" Jamez is it I think that would be fine but Izabella will have a curfew from now on." Carlisle said  
>Jamez placed a soft kiss on my forehead and we whispered our goodbyes' and I love yous'.<strong>

**Carlisle walk me out to the car and put me gently in the back seat. I passed out on the way home. My last thought was 'OH SHIT! I'M IN DEEP SHIT IN THE MORNING.'**

**Ohh is Little MIss Bella in trouble with her new parents? Will she and Jamez ever get back together? Is There a guy in her life besides Jamez? Tune in soon for the next chapter to find out.**

**~ Love Always  
>Scarlett.<strong>


End file.
